Surprise!
by xohoe
Summary: Sharpay has a surprise for Troy, but how will he react?  *this is my first story, review?


Troy walked into the house he shared with his girlfriend. There were still boxes in the living room, after having moved in for only one week. They had both made it successfully in the Hollywood world and Sharpay gotten her dream house. It was big and gorgeous and everything they could've asked for and more.

Sharpay had given herself completely to Troy, opening up to him and allowing herself to get hurt in the game called love. But Troy treated Sharpay like a princess, never letting anything or anyone hurt a hair on her.

"Shar? I'm home!" He kicked aside a few boxes and walked towards their bedroom, still not receiving a reply. "Shar?"

He opened the door and saw Sharpay sitting on the bed, with her back to him, staring out the window. Seeing the blond figure, he smiled, she was gorgeous and everything he could've ever asked for. He crawled up behind her and kissed her neck, then continued to trail kisses up until her reached her mouth.

When he finally pulled away, he smiled, "I missed you," he kissed her again and said, "Happy two year anniversary,"

She turned her head away from him and softly replied, "Happy anniversary to you too," then she gave him a tight smile.

Sensing something wrong, he brushed her hair from her face and said, "Hey, what's wrong, Pay?"

"Nothing's wrong," She gave him another smile and jumped up from the bed. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I had to go meet my director this morning, so I didn't get to wake up with you," He laid back and patted the spot beside him. "Come here,"

She smiled and laid down beside him, facing away from him and felt his arm slide around her waist.

She held his hand, "Did Chad tell you Taylor's pregnant?"

Troy scoffed, "Yeah. How irresponsible could they be?"

She was silent for a long while and Troy thought she was asleep until she spoke again, "Do you not want to have kids?"

"No!" Troy tightened his grip around her waist, "I'm just saying, they're only 21. They're not ready to have a child."

"Oh," Sharpay said, "But they were happy when they found out,"

He scoffed again, "That's because they don't know what they're in for. They don't have the baby in their hands yet and when they do, they'll realize how unprepared they are. They're 21, they're not ready to have a family,"

Sharpay closed her eyes feeling tears coming to her eyes.

When she became silent, Troy let go of her and turned her to face him. He saw a stray tear falling slowly down her face.

"Pay? Hey, why are you crying?" Troy wiped her tear away, "I'm not saying I don't want a family, but we are so young! We're not even married, Shar," His heart clench when he saw more tears fall uncontrollably. "Please don't cry."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, feeling like the smallest thing on Earth. He stroked her cheek and hugged her small figure as she buried her head in his chest.

"Don't cry, Pay," He whispered as he stoked her hair. He heard her say mumble something he couldn't understand. "What?"

She looked up straight in his eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant,"

A thousand things ran through Troy's mind in an instant. He unwrapped his arms and got up from the bed, looking away from her. Sharpay looked up with a hurt expression, her tears never stopping. He hated the look on her face, especially knowing that he put it there, but he was so...he couldn't find a word to describe it. Angry? Confused? Shocked?

He hadn't realized how long he was silent until Sharpay talked again, "Please say something,"

Turning to face her again, he ran his ran through his hair, "What do you want me to say, Sharpay?"

She sat up trying to catch his eye, "Tell me everything is going to be okay,"

He looked at her face for one second, then said, "I don't know if I can tell you that..." The words came out harsher and colder than he had expected them to. He saw her face fall completely as soon as he spoke. She brought her knees up and hugged them close, burying her sobs. Seeing her all broken, he sat down beside her and hugged her.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Please just tell me everything's going to be okay. I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay, Troy. Please," she sounded so vulnerable that Troy's heart broke.

"Damn it, Shar," he took a deep breath. "I don't know what's going to happen okay? I don't know what to think."

She gave a short laugh, "Right, I know what you're thinking, don't worry." She got up from the bed and walked to the washroom. "I'm so irresponsible. We're only 21. We're not ready. I get it okay?"

"We aren't ready!" Troy yelled. She came out, her tear stained face from a moment ago, cleaned.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Tell the baby to wait until we are?" She threw her hands up, exasperated.

He was silent for a second, thinking of whether or not he should say the words he was thinking of. "...Well, we could always...you know, think of our...options?"

The moment he saw her face, he knew he shouldn't have.

Before he could say anything else though, Sharpay slapped him across the face. She put her head in her hands and sat down facing away from him while he stood, with a hand on his cheek, still surprised. It was only when he saw her shoulders shake that he knew she was crying. He saw beside her and hesitated before putting an arm around her. She immediately flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me," She moved away.

"Come on, Shar," He tried.

"Don't Shar me. I can't believe you." She yelled, though hurt evident in her eyes. "How could you even say that?"

"Say what?" Troy yelled just as loudly, "I didn't say anything wrong."

"You want to...just kill a child? It's our child, Troy." She was beyond mad. "Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

Troy looked down, ashamed then softly he said, "Yes, but Pay, we're only 21, we don't know how to take care of a child."

"God damn it, Troy," Sharpay yelled and got up and stared down at him. "I love you. I really do. But I..I can't... I don't know-" She broke off and rolled her eyes to the ceiling to stop her tears.

"I need some air," Troy got up and grabbed his keys. When he was about to walk out their room, he heard Sharpay's small voice.

"Please don't go," He almost stopped walking, but he couldn't stand being in the room. There were so many tears and hurt in her eyes, he had to leave before he broke down too.

"Troy," She said, sobbing uncontrollably, "I need you, please,"

"I love you, Shar," He walked out the room and a moment later, she heard the door slam shut.

She reached for her phone, and waited for he call to connect.

"Hey Shar!" A cheerful voice greeted her. "What's up? I have to go out with Gabby in a second."

"Oh," She tried her best to hold back sobs and sound as happy as she could, "nothing, I just wanted to see what you were up to, it's fine, you're busy! Okay... Bye!"

"Sharpay? What's wr-" Sharpay hung up and slid down to the floor, burying her head in the blankets.

What if Troy left and didn't come back? Did he hate her? She tortured herself thinking of endless questions. I've ruined his life she thought.

After a while, she came to a conclusion. She would go live with her parents. Troy wouldn't have to be stuck living a life he didn't want. She got up and went to her closet to pull out her suitcase, stuffing clothes into it. Then she heard the front door open.

She immediately ran out the room, "Troy? Is that you?" She heard her voice crack when she spoke.

When she saw Taylor standing by the door, her face fell a little.

Seeing her best friend's tear stained face, with tears still falling, her heart broke, "Oh Shar," Taylor walked too her and hugged her tightly, letting Sharpay cry on her shoulder. "Honey, what's going on?"

"You said you had to see Gabriella," Sharpay said in between sobs.

"She's just someone I work with," she let go of her and led her to her bedroom, "but you're my best friend. Did you really think I wouldn't hear you crying over the phone?"

Sharpay smiled a little and hugged her, "I love you, Tay."

"I love you too," She replied, "Shar, tell me what's wrong"

"I'm...pregnant," She said just above a whisper.

Taylor's face lit up, "Oh my gosh, that's great!"

"No it's not!" Sharpay cried as she sat down on the bed. "He hates me! Tay, he hates me. I've ruined his life!"

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Taylor looked at her confused.

"Troy left," she sobbed, "He left. God, I'm so stupid!"

Taylor looked sadly at her friend. Sharpay was the one person that always kept it together no matter what. Even with Troy, she sometimes left a wall up, so she didn't end up breaking.

"Sharpay, Troy would never leave you or hate you, are you crazy? He loves you to death," Taylor tried comforting her, though not succeeding, considering Sharpay was still crying her eyes out.

"He doesn't want a baby! He doesn't want a fucking family!" Sharpay cried. Then after a second she said quieter, "It's fine though. If Troy doesn't want this, I'm going to move in with my parents. Then Troy won't have to worry about it or me."

"Is that what you're packing for?" Taylor's eyed the suitcase.

Confused, Sharpay asked, "Yeah, what else would I pack for?"

"Nothing," She replied. "Don't move out, Shar. You don't even talk to your parents and it would hurt Troy."

"He hurt me! It wouldn't hurt him! He would be fine. I'd just be ruining his life." Taylor studied Sharpay for a moment.

"Haven't you always wanted a baby? You've said you wanted a baby since forever!"

Sharpay nodded slowly and had a small smile on her face, "Yeah... With Troy too. But he's not happy about it. You know what he said? He said we could look at the options. He wanted to just get rid of my- our baby! Its so... cruel,"

"He said that?" Taylor gasped, "I'm sure he couldn't have meant that."

"I don't know," Sharpay sighed. "I didn't expect him to hate the idea so much."

* * *

><p>Troy rang the doorbell of the Danforth's house and waited. He couldn't think properly. His mind was filled with images of Sharpay crying and it was killing him.<p>

"Troy?" Chad opened the door and let him in while he looked at Troy's face. "What's wrong, man? Trouble in paradise? Isn't it your anniversary today?"

Troy groaned. That had slipped his mind after what Sharpay told him. He had completely forgotten. "Shit,"

"Uhm, okay!" Chad said completely confused. "Do you want to tell me what's going on? Taylor got a call from Shar and she was crying apparently? I thought you would be there,"

Troy knew that Chad and Sharpay had a particularly strong and different bond and his protectiveness over her, "Uh well, I kind of made that happen,"

Chad looked at him for a moment as if deciding what to do, "If you weren't my best friend, your arms and legs wouldn't have still been intact right now,"

Troy laughed lightly, "I know,"

"What did you do to my princess?" Chad looked at him accusingly and narrowed his eyes.

"Sharpay's pregnant."

"Congratz man!" Chad said smiling, "And she'd be crying because...?"

Troy remained silent, knowing what an asshole he would sound like if he told Chad.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me you said something stupid," Chad said and knew he was right when he saw Troy's face change. "What did you say?"

Troy opened his mouth and closed it.

"Did you tell her that you were going to be there for her? That everything was going to be okay? That you love her?" By the look on Troy's face, Chad knew he hadn't. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Are you kidding me, Troy?" Chad was surprised by his stupidity. During the time of their long friendship, Troy had always been the smarter one and he always knew the right things to say.

"I was scared! I didn't know what to say to her," Troy defended himself.

"You were scared? How do you think she felt? She came to me this morning terrified! Fuck, Troy, you guys aren't even married, do you think it was easy for her to tell you?" Chad said.

"What do you mean she came to you this morning? She told you before she told me?" Troy was clearly hurt.

"Oh sorry man, but she didn't have anyone to tell, Tay was at work and so were you," Chad said sympathetically. "But she was so scared man, she was crying her eyes out."

Troy kept his eyes on the floor, feeling ashamed. Even Chad had been there for her, while he just left her at home crying.

"She was scared of how you'd you react," Chad rolled his eyes at his friend. "Which by the way, I don't know. What did you say?"

Hesitating, he finally said, "that we weren't ready and we could...look at...our options, then I left,"

"Why would you do that? Why?" Chad said loudly. "You are a fucking idiot. Why?" He couldn't believe how stupid Troy was.

"What did you tell Taylor?" Troy questioned, curious.

"I told her, whatever she wanted to do with the baby, I would support her no matter what. And that I loved her and everything was going to be fine in the end because of it," He said proudly.

Troy swore. Even Chad knew what to say to make his girlfriend feel better when she was so scared. What was wrong with him?

"You know, when Sharpay came to me this morning, I told her, don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Tell Troy. It'll be like another anniversary gift. He loves you,"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Troy groaned, he didn't know whom he wanted to kill more at the moment, himself or Chad.

"Yes," Chad glared at him, "Because Sharpay's sitting at home, on your two year anniversary, crying." He paused. "Do you really not want a kid?" Chad asked, "When she told me today, I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"I think it's not that I don't want a child especially if it's with Pay, but I'm just scared that, I might screw up. I don't know if we can give our child a good life," He confessed.

"So, what? Because _you're_ scared, you're going to leave Shar, who can't run away from this, to do this all on her own?" Chad asked, then added as an afterthought, "Your answer better be a no because I'd kill you otherwise."

"No, of course I'd never do that."

"Good, now go make my princess happy before I kill you for making her upset," He grinned at Troy and got up. "Did you even give her, her present yet?"

"Not yet. Thanks man," Troy hugged Chad. "I hate you for knowing what to say, but thanks for being there,"

"Oh I'm just doing all this so Sharpay stops crying," He grinned wider.

"My girlfriend. Not yours," He laughed.

* * *

><p>He walked into his house, which was completely silent. The first thing that came to his mind was that Sharpay had left him. Terrified of the thought, he ran to the bedroom and saw her sleeping. Her face had dried tearstains, but Troy thought she was gorgeous. He climbed onto the bed beside her. Her back was facing him, so he slid his arm slowly around her body.<p>

She mumbled something and relaxed again. Then suddenly she turned her head and saw Troy. She stiffened a little but stayed where she was.

Troy breathed out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. She didn't move away, so he took that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Pay," He whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

She didn't reply He felt her shake and knew she was crying.

"Pay, please don't cry, I'm so sorry," Troy didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry Shar, I'm so sorry. I love you Shar."

She moved away from him, to the end of the bed and turned around so she was facing him. She studied him for a minute before speaking.

"What do you want Troy?" Her voice was cold and the words came out harsh.

Troy's face dropped. The walls that he worked so hard to bring down were up again.

"Please don't be like this," Troy pleaded.

"Be like what exactly?"

"Let me in, don't block me out," He reached for her hand, and then decided against it. The last thing he wanted was for her to move away from him.

She looked down, away from his face. "Why? So you can hurt me again?" She whispered and closed her eyes tightly.

He knew how much he had already hurt her and knowing he was the cause of her tears made him want to kill himself.

"I promise you, I won't hurt you," Troy said as he held her hand.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him, "I really want to believe that."

"You should. Sharpay I love you," Troy would do anything to get her to forgive him.

She remained silent then, "You left, and I don't understand why you left."

"What? I didn't leave. I'm still here," he reassured her.

"This time, but next time you walk you'll be gone,"

"No I won't," Troy moved closer to her cautiously. "I won't ever, ever in my life leave you."

"You left today. I thought you left me," Her eyes glittered with tears that were forming.

"I was scared," Troy said looking away, not able to meet her eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sharpay's sad expression turn into an angry one instead as she sat up.

"You were _scared_? Really? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to run away from your problems? I was scared to death. You know why? Because I know you think we're too young and I know that at any second, if you feel like you don't want a part of this, you can walk away and leave me alone." A fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes again, " I can't run away from this. The baby grows inside of _me_. And I'm so terrified that I have to go through this alone, Troy. I'm so scared," She felt tears making her way down her face for the millionth time today. "I hate feeling like I always need someone but I need _you_, Troy. But I don't know what to do with you. I don't want to be left behind by you when you decide you want to leave, so I'm going to live with my parents."

"What?" Troy, now sitting up, widened his eyes. "No, Sharpay please don't do this."

"What else am I supposed to do? I don't want to do this. But you walked away today, when things were hard. How am I supposed to know you won't walk out that door again for good when things get even harder while the baby's growing bigger in my stomach everyday? Or even after that? I can't go through that, Troy. I can't, okay? I can't and I won't put myself through that."

"Sharpay, I love you, with all my heart. I'd die without you, please don't leave me," He whispered. "I was stupid, I didn't mean those things I said. We are too young, but with you and me, we can make anything possible. I won't ever leave you. No matter what goes wrong. I'll stand by your side," He moved closer to her and hugged her as close as he could.

Then he faintly heard Sharpay whisper, "I'm sorry, Troy,"

"Why would you have any reason to be sorry?"

"For ruining your life," she said as she buried her head deeper against his chest.

"What?" he pulled away from her, and tilted her head too face him, "Did you just say you _ruined_ my life?" She tried to move out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. "Don't you ever_, ever_ think that. God, I'm so sorry I made you think you feel that way. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Remember back when I broke my foot and got the news I couldn't play basketball anymore? All you were was my friend, but you stuck by me, while Gabriella just left me. I love you so much and I need you in my life. You make me the happiest guy on Earth. Look at me, Shar." He held her face. "You did everything, but ruin my life."

He looked at her for a moment then let go of her. Reaching over to the bedside table, he opened the drawer and got something out. Turning himself back to face her, he smiled, keeping the object behind him.

"Do you love me, Shar?" He held her hand.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" She asked, confused, "Obviously, I love you."

He brought out the object from behind him, revealing a small velvet box. Sharpay's eyes widened as she looked at Troy. When he opened the box, her mouth dropped to the floor when she saw the 10-carat princess cut diamond ring.

"This wasn't the way I was originally planning on doing this, but it felt right." He grinned as he saw Sharpay at a loss for words. He used his free hand to cup her face and he looked into her brown eyes. "Sharpay, I love you. You make me so happy whenever I'm just around you. I didn't know it was possible for me to even be happy when I couldn't play basketball anymore, but you came along and proved me wrong and you even got me my first acting job. You are the most important thing to me and I don't know what I would do without you. So I am asking you to marry me, so I can spend my forever with you." He wiped a tear away from her face. "I promise me, I will never ever hurt you and I will kill anything that even tries."

When she said nothing, he put the ring beside them and then grabbed both her hands. "You asked me earlier today, does the fact that the baby is ours mean anything to me. Well, you know what? It means the world to me. I want a family if it's with you. I never expected to already start a family this early, but if you're the mother of my child, I don't care. You won't ever have to go through anything alone. I will be there every single doctor's appointment, run out in the middle of the night to get you anything you want and be there by your side at the hospital when you give birth to our child."

He kissed her softly and his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. She pulled away, her mouth only a millimeter away from his. "Promise you won't leave me,"

He looked in her eyes and sincerely said, "I promise you, I will never leave you," Then he pulled her in and captured her lips with his.

"How much do your promises mean you?" She whispered as pulled away slightly.

"My promises to _you_ means more than you mean to me.," He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrow. "I better mean a _whole_ lot to you then asshole." She kissed him again and smiled against his lips. "Yes I'll marry you," She pulled away from him and looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Well..." She trailed off and Troy followed her eyes to the ring.

"Some things about Sharpay Evans will never change," He laughed and took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Come on, future Mrs. Bolton. Let's get packing!" He jumped off the bed and pulled her with him.

"Packing?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Chad and Taylor are better secret keepers than I expected," Troy laughed. "It's a surprise," He winked as she pouted. "You live for surprises, Shar. Come on, before our anniversary is over and we miss our flight. There's probably going to be paparazzi at the airport so we have to hurry."

He dragged her to the closet and leaned her against the door and kissed her, "I love you, Pay. I promise you, no matter what happens, _everything will be alright_,"

* * *

><p>Hey, so I am Macy. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my very first story! I hope you liked it and could you do me a favour and leave me a review? I would like to know what you thought of it :)<br>Thanks!

~macyxo


End file.
